RYOUTA KAWARA: User Guide and Manual
by artichoke-me
Summary: RYOUTA KAWARA: User Guide and Manual CONGRATULATIONS! You just received a RYOUTA KAWARA unit. This unit is one of our most easiest to make best friends with. This manual will help you provide for your unit!


**RYOUTA KAWARA: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You just received a RYOUTA KAWARA unit. This unit is one of our most easiest to make best friends with. This manual will help you provide for your unit!

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Ryouta Kawara. Will also respond to Kawara and Bato.

Age: 18

Place of Manufacture: Littledove Hachiman City, Japan

Height: 5'8

Weight: 162 lb.

Length: There's a reason people call him Ryouta.

**Your RYOUTA KAWARA unit comes with the following:**

Two (2) bags of Calm Corn

One (1) White kimono

One (1) Pink belt

ROCK DOVE unit

One (1) Pink Fluffy Maid Outfit

One (1) Nun Outfit

**Programming:**

Your RYOUTA KAWARA unit is programmed with the following traits:

Maid Waiter: It's noticable that this unit will go off to work to his job at the Maid Cafe. With those nice curves, feminine features, and sweet atmosphere, he'll be racking up money for you and your family!

**Removal of your RYOUTA KAWARA Unit from Packaging:**

RYOUTA KAWARA wakes up at the dawn of day and makes a breakfast for you and your family. Here are the best ways to wake up your unit:

1. Any HIYOKO TOUSAKA voice would wake him up. Of course, he'll realize it's only a voice recording and will be slightly disappointed but will let you reprogram him nonetheless!

2. Open the top of the crate to grab the Calm Corn. Shake the bag around until he awakes, he'll be happy to see the Calm Corn and accept it. You're free to reprogram him.

3. Have a SAKUYA LE BEL SHIROGANE and OKOSAN unit? If so, have them talk about The Seven Mysteries of St. Pigeonations. RYOUTA KAWARAA will instantly break open the crate to tell them both about the mysteries. You're free to reprogram him.

Reprogramming

After removing RYOUTA KAWARA from his box, you're able to reprogram him with any personality down below!

_Friendly (default)_

_Confused_

_Depressed (LOCKED)_

_Protective_

_Uke _

RYOUTA KAWARA comes in his default _Friendly_ mode. This unit is nice and will go out of his way for his friends or birdies that he doesn't even know! He is easier to get along with than the other units.

_Confused_ mode is exactly as it entails. Telling him something that doesn't add up, he will get automatically confused and start asking considerably annoying questions. Do not answer them as it will only have this insanity last longer.

_Depressed_ mode is locked since it's extremely rare for him to get into that mode. Most of when he was saddened was during Bad Boys Love and when his mother died. This can be unlocked by mentioned the death of his childhood best friend, HIYOKO TOUSAKA.

_Protective_ is natural to this rock dove. Anyone who comes against his friends or anyone, he will try and defend them best as possible.

The last mode is _Uke_. RYOUTA KAWARA has a HUGE fetish for crossdressing. He comes far as of maid 'neko' dresses and pretty lingerie. Of course, this can't be accessed unless you sign our form that you are eighteen and up. _Uke_ mode is very hard to access anyway.

**Relationships with Other Units**

HIYOKO TOUSAKA: These two have been friends ever since they were seven. RYOUTA KAWARA does have very strong feelings for her although he had to reject her feelings because he knew he would be dead before her. They are both compatible for each other although their relationship may end early!

IWAMINE SHUU: IWAMINE SHUU would sometimes mistaken RYOUTA KAWARA for his father, RYUUJI KAWARA. If you do have an IWAMINE SHUU unit, please be aware of their relationship together. IWAMINE SHUU is a very sadistic unit and will be good to check if there are scratched or cuts on both units. These two are compatible for a relationship.

SAKUYA LE BEL SHIROGANE: RYOUTA KAWARA and SAKUYA LE BEL SHIROGANE are like partners in crime. They even discovered the Seven Mysteries of St. Pigeonations! They are both compatible for each other.

**Cleaning**

RYOUTA KAWARA is able to clean himself, although there are times where will be able to relax with you in a sento. He is a very clean person and won't even be bothered to ask you if he can clean your house. He will just clean your house.

**Feeding**

This unit is perfectly capable to eat by himself. He enjoys eating Calm Corn which you don't have to cook!

**Sleep**

RYOUTA KAWARA doesn't really feel comfortable to sleep with anyone other than himself or someone he really loves. He pulls up all nighters so do make sure he gets enough rest.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Problem: He ate all of his Calm Corn and now he won't stop being all depressed!

Solution: It's best to order some from us. He will immediately stop moping around.

Problem: I keep hearing crying and moaning from my unit's bedroom. I let my IWAMINE SHUU wander around but now I just hear that!

Solution: Did you even read the manual? We specifically said to keep an open eye on those two but it's now too late to stop the sadistic ravishment.

With the right care, treatment, and Calm Corn, RYOUTA KAWARA will be your companion!


End file.
